Amnesia
by dees1
Summary: Set after Hidden  s5   Clark 'dies' after being shot, Chloe saves Smallville from missiles.   After finding out Clark is dead, Lois is amazed when she finds him walking along the road with amnesia...yet again...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is set after episode Hidden. Everything upto Hidden stands, except that Clana did not do the dirty deed. They are together, and wanted to but did not get round to it at this point in time. Chloe saved the Smallville from the Missiles. Clark has his powers back, Thanks to Jor-el.

-

At 7.18am on 24th October 2005 the unthinkable happened. Clark Kent was pronounced dead after sustaining a deadly gunshot wound to his left lung.

The perpetrator was Gabriel Duncan, a former Smallville High Student hell-bent on the destruction of all meteor freaks even if it meant destroying Smallville in the process.

Lois was heading back to town from a visit to Lucy when she got the call from a hysterical Chloe. Chloe had managed to save Smallville after she shut down the missiles in the silo.

Unfortunately there was one casualty – Lois's world fell apart.. To make matters worse his body was missing from the hospital.

The rain was making it even harder to see where she was going. Then all of a sudden a man appeared in the middle of the road. She swerved hard and almost ended up in a ditch, but she managed to bring the car to a safe stop.

"What the hell..." Lois exclaimed as she climbed out the car to see if the person was okay

"Oh my god! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Lois asked concerned.

The man who was dressed only in blue pants and pyjama top turned round. Lois almost passed out. It was Clark, looking dishevelled and lost, soaked right through.

She ran up and hugged him, frightened to leave go in case he disappeared.

"Clark, are you ok?" asked Lois

Clark gave her a confused look. "Clark..., do I know you, miss?"

There was not one hint of recognition on his face. He seemed to have lost his memory again.

Oh no, not again... déjà vu, Lois thought to herself

Lois helped get Clark into her car. He seemed pretty calm, just lost.  
>She had to get to the bottom of this. Clark had been pronounced dead a few hours ago, but here he was wandering along a road in the middle of nowhere. The hospital must have got it wrong. He musn't have died after all. His mom and dad and Lana would be stoked that he was still alive.<p>

"Can you remember anything at all?" asked Lois.

"No, nothing. I do not know who I am, or where I am from. But you obviously do. Clark, is that my name?" Clark looked upset

"Well we need to get you back to Smallville and to your family. Maybe that will help trigger your memories." But before Lois could get up much speed, Clark grabbed the steering wheel and sent the car into a spin.

The car came to a standstill. Lois looked at Clark "What did you do that for."

Clark was panicking. He actually looked scared. "I cannot remember anything but something in my gut tells me that going back to Smallville is the worst thing to do. We have to get as far away as possible. If you don't take me I will get out and walk."

Lois was puzzled. "Why did he not want to go back home?" Then it struck her...

Amnesia is one subject Lois had become an expert in since her little run in with Clark in the cornfield. Maybe it was the journalist in her but she became obsessed with amnesia and had read every book and journal article she could find on the subject. She never thought such knowledge would come in handy.

Clark's reaction to driving towards Smallville lead Lois to believe that he was suffering from post traumatic amnesia. She had heard about plenty of cases from her dad to realise it was the most likely diagnosis. It must have been the shooting and experiences in the hospital.

She knew from her experience that Clark's memory could come back by itself but it was vital that he felt safe and secure. So if he wanted to drive away from Smallville, well so be it. It could be a slow process. She would look after him. It felt right.

Clark barely spoke a word for the next few hours and Lois knew not to push things. They pulled up at a service station to grab something to eat. Lois bought him a fresh change of clothes at the adjoining hunting shop. Anything was better than the hospital attire he changed out of.

Lois ordered his favourite meal in the hope it may trigger his memories. He ate some of it, but spent the rest of the time chasing the food around his plate. He had definitely lost his sparkle. There was no sign of the old Clark. It was like looking at a zombie. His eyes were dead.

While Clark had been getting changed, Lois had texted Martha to tell her that she was with Clark, and he had amnesia but she would not be bringing him back for a few days and that they would have to trust her. Martha replied, saying she trusted Lois to bring Clark home safely.

That almost brought a tear to Lois's eye. The Kents were like the parents that Lois never had. She loved them dearly. She did not let on to Clark about the text. Hopefully they would not try and track them down.

Lois did not know where to head so just drove north for a few more hours until they came across a motel. It was not the best looking accommodation in the world, but it would do.

Lois was tired from driving and needed a good nights sleep and so did Clark.  
>Lois booked a twin room. She wanted to share so she could keep an eye on Clark. Hopefully he would not mind. Saying that he was not registering much on the emotional scale at the moment, so he did not comment. They got into the room and to Lois's horror the twin room turned out to be a double.<p>

Lois decided the first thing she needed was a shower, if you could call it a shower. On getting out she noticed that Clark was fast asleep on the bed, she put on her pyjamas and climbed in the bed next to him. She was pretty sure she could trust him to be a gentleman

Lois awoke the following morning to the feeling of pressure on her lips. She opened her eyes and froze. Clark was kissing her. What the ..., she thought. She jumped out of bed and flew to the other side of the room.

Clark looked like a naughty child about to be scolded.

Lois shouted. "What did you do that for?"

Clark replied sheepishly. "I just thought if I kissed my girlfriend, it could bring some memories back for me."

"Girlfriend, what makes you think that we are together?" Lois inquired, shocked by what had just transpired.

"The fact I woke up and you were in bed with me." Clark looked hopefully at her, as though he was grasping at things to help him remember.

For some reason, Lois decided to go along with the pretence. It was the calmest and most animate she had seen Clark since picking him up yesterday. It wouldn't hurt, would it.

After all she had to keep him calm until his memory returned otherwise he could flee.

"Well I suppose I am..." Lois said with a smile.

Lois was going to enjoy this. It meant Smallville would actually be nice to her for a change, rather than those snide comments he had a habit of making. Mind you the thought of her and Smallville together was so laughable.

Clark fell back asleep for a while. Lois looked at the map and decided to head to Webster Reservoir. She remembered Chloe mentioning some lovely log cabins on the edge of the reservoir so she booked one. It would give them the peace and quiet Clark needed to get his memories back.

When Clark was putting his shirt on, Lois noticed his dressing on his midline was covered in blood and made a mental note to get some medical supplies on the way to the cabin

The drive upto Webster was a little strange to say the least. Clark was so much more chatty and kept giving her goofy smiles. She thought it would make her uncomfortable but to be honest it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She could not work out why she was reacting this way after all there had never been an attraction between them, or had there...

The cabin was more romantic than she could ever imagine. The setting was perfect. Then she pulled herself up, what was she thinking - romantic, why would she want it to be romantic. Clark helped unload the supplies that they had acquired on the drive up.

There was a welcoming log fire which was freshly lit for their arrival. It was a complete contrast to the seedy motel they had stayed in the previous night. Lois looked around. There was a lovely cosy bedroom with a homemade patchwork quilt lying across the bed. This is the sort of place she could imagine having a honeymoon. God what was happening to her.

Lois unpacked and asked Clark to lie on the bed.

Clark smiled, "It is a bit sudden Lois, we have just got here. I don't even remember you, but if you insist..."

Lois was flustered, "No Clark, I am going to change your dressing."

Clark had not asked many questions but he did inquire about his wound and how he got it.

Lois did not go into specifics but informed him he had had an accident. She started to take the dressing off, he didn't even flinch Underneath she found no sign of a wound.

"How is that? There was so much blood on the dressing, yet it looks here as though there was never a wound here."

The hospital had obviously done an expert job of closing the wound. No one would heal that quickly, Lois thought. The main problem was that Clark was so far gone with amnesia. How else would you explain the fact he believed Lois was his girlfriend.  
>Lana and Clark were so in love, so hot and heavy at the minute.<p>

What Lois couldn't explain was the feelings she often had when she saw Clark and Lana devouring each other. If there was any word to describe it would be jealously, but she didn't know why. Why had she decided to pretend to be Clark's girlfriend, was it to protect him or because she wanted to be just that.

Lois and Clark bickered all the time, just like children, but underneath there was something there, well at least Lois felt something. Mind you with her track record with men, she was probably reading too much into it. Clark only had eyes for one woman and they were meant to be together to ever.

Lois liked Lana but she did find her a bit sickly sweet and no one could be that sweet all the time. Lois was convinced she had another angle, another side to her. She had often voiced this opinion to Chloe but had been told she was talking nonsense.

It was odd but even though he had no memories, Clark felt safe and happy within the cabin with Lois. She was one amazing lady, he was lucky to have ended up with her. He could not remember her and their history, but he felt an amazing connection with her, as though they were meant to be together. He found himself looking at her constantly. He wondered what their relationship was like, no doubt it was passionate. He was so attracted to her.

Lois was feeling a little uncomfortable. Clark obviously didn't realise that Lois was noticing those looks he was giving. The atmosphere over dinner had been tense. It was affecting her body and she seemed to have no control over it. She could have ripped his clothes off at any moment. Why was she attracted to him, he had Lana. Once his memories came flooding back, Lois knew she would be tossed aside in favour of Princess Lana.

Clark was steadily getting closer to her around the table. "Why don't we go and sit on the sofa in front of the fire. It is looks much more comfortable."

"Sorry Clark, I better wash up first." She said as she headed to the sink and started washing up.

Just then she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck and a pair of strong arms sliding around her waist. She knew she should react and push him off but she was paralysed. She felt his soft lips making contact with the back of her neck. The feelings of pleasure from one touch of his lips were indescribable.

She felt herself asking Clark to stop in her head, but it was half-hearted. She wanted him to continue. She had never felt electricity like this and all from Clark, the person she would last expect would have it in him. It must have been the amnesia, because he couldn't be this passionate normally, or could he. God if he was Lana was one lucky *****.

It took all of her strength but Lois pushed Clark away. "Clark, we can't, not here, not now."

"Why not? We must do it often enough normally. I want you, with or without my memories. You must feel the attracton between us." Clark looked devastated with the rejection

Lois had to think quickly, she fired back. "We have never gone that far before."

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. There is no way with the chemistry between these two that they had not been tempted to take it further.

"You're kidding, why not? We must both be so frustrated." Clark suggested.

"No Clark, it just has never happened. The time has never been right." Lois wasn't lying, was she

"Well, maybe now is the right time. We're alone, no disruptions. I don't want to pressure you but I think you want this as much as me."

Lois could not take anymore – her bolt reflect kicked in. She ran to the bedroom and slammed the door.

He was right, she did want him, there was no denying it anymore and she could have him now, but it would not be right. It was not Clark, his heart was with another woman. God why did it have to happen like this.

"Clark, can we just leave it tonight and talk about it in the morning. I'm tired, so I'm off to bed, so goodnight."

Clark felt rejected. "Ok, Lois. I understand. I can wait." He decided to sleep on the couch.

Lois was upset. She did not know how much longer she could deal with this.

Both slept fitfully overnight, thoughts swirling around their head. Lois was glad that Clark had slept on the sofa. She could cope with things better than she could have done if he was only a foot away.

Lois got up, popped her head out of the bedroom door to the sight and sound of Clark asleep snoring loudly. She decided to jump in the shower before he woke up.

She was deep in thought under the flowing stream of the shower when she heard the door open.

"Morning Lois." Announced Clark cheerfully.

"Oh Clark, what are you doing?" Lois was surprised.

"I'm just getting ready, Lois."

"Clark, a little privacy would not go amiss."

Clark sniggered, "I'm sure I have seen it all before. No, don't tell me we have not even seen each other naked."

Lois snapped back, "Don't be like that Clark, is this about last night?"

"Sorry, Lois. I didn't mean it that way. Just getting you back for the time you burst in on me."

Clark and Lois both realised what had happened. Clark was starting to get glimpses of his former life.

"You seem to be getting some of your memory back. That's a good sign." Lois said.

Clark left the bathroom to give Lois some space.

By the time she had got ready, Clark had made a fully cooked breakfast for her. It smelt lovely. She went to sit down, but Clark intercepted her for a good morning kiss. This time it was a tender, yet passionate kiss and Lois was caught off guard – she kissed him back. Before they both knew it, they were heading towards the sofa. For some reason Lois was trying to get Clark's buttons unfastened but was not doing a very good job of it.

She was fumbling. Clark helped and took off his shirt before he started on her blouse. Before long Lois was sitting on top of Clark. The kissing was becoming hot and steamy. They were soon going to be past the point of no return, but Clark suddenly pulled back.

"We can't do this, Lois. You made your feelings clear last night. I must respect that. We will wait until you are ready."

Lois was going to tell Clark that she was ready but then a picture of Clark and Lana popped into her head, and she jumped off Clark.

"Clark, I'm so sorry. I can't do this."

Clark kissed her tenderly on her forehead. "I will be here when you are ready. As long as I'm with you I'm happy. I can see why I fell in love with you."

The L Word finished it for Lois. "Clark, I cannot do this anymore. I didn't tell you this in case it upset you, but I am not your girlfriend. You are not in love with me, there is someone else who is the love of your life."

Clark looked at Lois. "What do you mean? You said you are my girlfriend. Why would you ?"

Lois started crying. "I'm so sorry, but I did not want to upset you with your amnesia. I thought it would be better for you if I played along with your assumption."

Clark ran up to her and held her. "Please don't cry Lois. I understand you did it to help me. In fact all you have done is help me. You didn't have to."

Clark rubbed away the tears that were running down her cheek. He locked eyes with her. Their lips found their way onto each others again. The pull between them was too strong for them to deny any longer. Fighting the feelings was pointless. Girlfriend or no girlfriend. This felt right.

Clark carried Lois into the bedroom...

Lois woke up to a sight she never thought she would see - that of Clark lying next to her. He seemed so peaceful and content. Last night had been wonderful. She could not believe the man she made love to last night was the same man who constantly annoyed her at the farm.

If this was the only night they would have together, she would remember every moment because one day they would have to go back to 'reality'. She was going to put those thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrate on getting Clark better, even if it did mean losing him to Lana.

Clark woke up. He looked at Lois with a grin, "Hi, sleep well."

Lois smiled back. "You have no idea. I had this dream that I had made mad passionate love to a dark haired man all night, in fact he looked a lot like you."

"That's funny I had the same dream about a woman that looked like you. What do you say we try and have that same dream again." He smirked as he pulled the sheet over them.

They did not make it out of bed until lunchtime that day. They decided to take a picnic down to the reservoir, since it was such a lovely Autumn's day.

They walked around through the forest for a few miles, hand in hand. They finally settled at a spot nearby the water. They spent hours talking. Not once did Clark ask Lois about Lana. All that mattered to them at that moment in time was their being together in their own little paradise.

Clark went to get some more wood for the fire when he heard a piercing scream. It was Lois. When he got back to her, he saw that Lois had frozen and was looking into the eyes of a timber rattle snake. Without thinking he blasted the snake with his heat vision. Lois looked at the charred remains of the snake and then back at Clark.

"What the hell, was that?" Lois exclaimed.

Clark looked just as surprised about what he had done. "I don't know. If I didn't know any better I would say that I have just shot fire out of my eyes."

Lois says. "What is going on with you - first the wound, now heat vision. Is there anything else?"

Clark replied. "Well I did manage to run rather fast when I heard you scream."

Lois looked shocked, "What do you mean, how fast?"

"Like this!" Without warning he picked Lois up and ran back to the cabin with her in a matter of seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

They went back in the cabin. "We need to talk about this." Clark stated.

"I think that is an understatement. I would have said that you weren't Clark but I know deep down you are." Lois replied.

"You know as much as me. I seem to have some sort of powers."

" I would have said that it was something to do with your memory loss but when I think back there have been other things you have done that have not added up. May be you are meteor infected. You are adopted so you may have been born this way."

"Are you scared of me Lois? It must be freaking you out." Clark was concerned.

"No of course I'm not. It just adds the Smallville charm. I would call it an endearing quirk." With that she went up to him, and kissed him.

He responded and without thinking he muttered in her ear. "I love you so much, Lois"

Well that was it, Lois went into meltdown. "Look Clark, we cannot be together anymore, it was a mistake. It will never happen again. I have handled this all wrong. I think we need to get you home and see if it can help you get any more memories back."

Clark nodded at her. Deep down his heart was broken, "I agree, we need to go back to Smallville where all this started and get things back to how they were. But just one thing, Lois. Last night was not a mistake. I will cherish it forever but I will respect your wishes. We will write it off as 'one of those things', but if you ever change your mind, I will be waiting."

The drive home was awkward. Lois had gone into her usual protective bubble when it came to emotional overload. She had spent hours talking about how global warming was changing the weather patterns of Kansas.

Clark tried unsuccessfully on several occasions to steer the conversation back to the events of the previous night. They had formed a bond that would not be broken. The question now is what was he going to do about it.

It was almost nightfall when they returned to Smallville. Jonathan and Martha were thrilled to have their son back. They could see by the look on Lois and Clark's face that something was wrong. Lois explained to them that Clark had lost his memory but he had remembered a few things.

Lois was emotionally tired and decided to leave Clark to the Kents. They may be able to help him. She had done all she could.

Chloe came by early the next morning and gave Clark such a big hug. He remembered Chloe, but not much about her.

"Clark, we were all so worried." Chloe remarked. "Lana was beside herself."

He figured Lana must be his girlfriend. He could not recall anything about her. In fact all Clark was concerned about was seeing Lois again. He needed her, she made him feel complete.

"where is Lois?" He asked casually not trying to give away his feelings.

"It is funny you should mention her because she has gone away for a while. Said something about being an emotional few days and needing to recharge her batteries."

Over the next few weeks Clark's memory returned gradually. Lana had been nursing him back to health. He would rather have had Lois looking after him. His relationship with Lana had changed. He could feel himself backing off when she tried to initiate anything. In fact they had not done anything more than hugged.

Lana had insisted he came to Crater Lake one day. He agreed, but wasn't really in the mood. Whilst sitting on the beach, Lana kissed him. Just then they were interrupted by Chloe and Lois.

"Lois you are back. " Lana exclaimed.

"Yes I decided to come back and sort things out before I head off for good. I have decided to take a gap year from Uni and travel the world. Glad to hear you have your memories back Clark." Lois looked awkwardly at him

Clark could not help but look at Lois. He needed to talk to her in private to explain about his powers and that his feelings towards her hadn't changed.

"Where are you staying?" Clark asked. "I'm sure mom and dad won't mind if you have your old room at the farm."

Lana was annoyed. So much for their time together. "I'm sure Lois has somewhere else in mind."

Lois was going to refuse the offer until Lana had piped in. "that would be great, Smallville, just like old times."

Just then Lois went for a swim. She managed to bump her head on the diving platform. Clark panicked and swam to rescue her. But he was beat to it by AC..

Clark took an instant dislike to AC and it wasn't because he was a faster swimmer. He was too cocky and arrogant. But most of all he seemed to be making a move on Lois. Lois did not seem to be fighting him off either.

When Clark's memories returned he reacted differently to how he expected. His feelings shocked him. He remembered everything that had happened with Lois and he thought the guilt would kick in about betraying Lana but those feelings never surfaced.

His feelings for Lois had not diminished, only intensified. This was the same woman who punched him on a daily basis and made fun of his plaid shirts. It was also the woman he had shared the most incredible night with, allowing him to experience feelings and sensations he did not think existed. He wanted her more than ever, but could he have her and more importantly did she want him. The signals that Lois was giving off to AC made it less likely

He knew he should break up with Lana, but she had been through so much lately that he wanted to wait until the time was right. To be honest Lana was never in Smallville much anyway – she was either at her dorm at Met U or at Lex's mansion talking about the Talon. Clark knew Lana was not meeting Lex about the Talon, there were some other motives for her visits, but he didn't care. He just let her get on with it.

It meant more time for him and Lois, although she had been avoiding him lately. Things had been awkward the last few days since she moved in with uncomfortable silences and glimpses.

The other issue to deal with was the fact that Lois knew about some of his powers. Rather than write them off as side effects of his trauma, he decided to tell her everything when the time was right.

The next night Clark arrived home to find AC and Lois in an embrace and liplock. His anger and jealousy boiled over.

"Lois, what is going on?" asked Clark angrily

"What does it look like, Smallville? Anyway you have room to talk with you and Miss Prim and Proper. I bet you two are at it like rabbits."

Clark was incensed and grabbed AC ushering him out of the house.

"Clark, what right do you have to do that? I am living here as well." Lois snapped.

"He is dangerous, I don't like you being with him." Clark replied

"Is that the real reason, or is the fact you are jealous I have found someone else so soon after 'us' That was a mistake. I am trying to forget that it ever happened, and if you have any sense you will too. There is nothing between us Smallville, there never had been."

Clark pushed Lois against the kitchen wall, and kissed her passionately. Lois responded. Clark broke apart.

"Still think there is nothing between us?" Clark asked forcefully.

Lois looked at him with a confused look and ran out of the house in tears. Clark realised he had been out of order and decided to follow her. He saw her getting into her car and drive off. He could have followed her but her body language told him to stay away and give her space, however hard that was for him.

Lois was rarely at home for the next week or so. Clark had done such a good job of scaring her off. She had announced at breakfast that morning that she was flying to Sydney that weekend to begin her travels around the world and that she could not wait.

Clark was heartbroken, he had to stop her going but it was going to be hard. He was going to have to get her alone to talk to her. He could not bear to lose her. He had four days to stop her going.

Lois was busy packing and getting stuff ready for the next few days. Clark could not get near her because she was either round at Chloe and Lana's dorm room or out shopping with his mom.

By the Thursday he was going to get time with her even if it meant picking her up and taking her somewhere private. That afternoon he went to the Talon where she said she was heading to see Chloe who was home for a few days from Uni. When he got there, he was shocked to find Chloe and Lana clearing up after what looked like a small party. There were banners which read "Good luck Lois".

"What's going on here?" Clark asked trying not to show his alarm.

Lana came up to him and put her arms around her and said. "I'm sorry Clark, we would of invited you but Lois specifically asked for a girls only party. We only found out last night she was leaving earlier than planned."

Clark realised that Lois had flown to Australia earlier than planned, no doubt to avoid a confrontation with him. Clark felt like a dagger had been plunged into his heart and twisted a few times.

There was only one answer, he would have to follow her over to the other side of the world..

It had been a long flight. Lois was tired. She needed sleep. She dropped her bags at the bottom of her bed. She was staying in one of the most expensive hotels in town. Her father had insisted that she spend a week in a posh hotel as a send off. No doubt she would be staying in some dubious hotels over the next few months.

The long flight had given her plenty of time to think about what had happened with Clark over the past few weeks. She was confused. How could still be with the ice princess, yet come on to her over the AC affair. She considered the idea that maybe Clark was selfish and did not want her to be happy even though he was living in bliss with Lana.

The one thing that really puzzled her was the 'powers' he had displayed. She had dropped a few hints when she was out shopping with Martha but with no luck. That was to be expected she supposed as Martha was such a loyal and loving woman who would never betray her son's heritage.

Lois thought the most likely option was that Clark acquired the powers around the time of their first meeting especially with the way he acted during their first dubious meeting in the cornfield.

Lois fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She woke up hours later to the sound of a knock at the door. She assumed it must be the maid, so she groggily got out of bed and went to tell the maid to wait another few hours. She needed more sleep.

Her mouth fell open when she answered the door. It was Clark.

"What the hell are you doing here, how did you get here so fast, don't tell me you ran." She ranted.

"Lois, could you keep your voice down please, or can I at least come in." Clark pleaded

"Ok, but make it quick." Lois realised what she had said. Clark had come all this way, god knows how but she was telling him to get this over with quickly.

Once in, Clark made himself at home on one of the suite's massive sofas and gestured for Lois to sit next to him.

Lois was having none of it and sat on the sofa opposite him, her resolve was too weakened when in close proximity to him and the last thing she needed was him trying it on. Don't be stupid Lois thought, Clark has only come to clear the air so he can get on with his relationship with Lana.

"Come on, Smallville, spill. I understand there is no us, and have already accepted it. Go and get back to your life with Lana." Lois conceded

"I cannot because I need to be with you." Clark admitted.

"How dare you? You bastard, I am not just here as some sort of play thing. You want sex, ask Lana for it. You ain't getting it here. You men and your hormones. " Lois said angrily.

Clark was horrified that Lois could think that he thought that little of her. "Lois, no, I don't mean I want you 'in that way'. Well I do, but the most important thing is just to be with you. Lana and me are over."

Lois fought back. "Yeah right, well Lana doesn't think that. As far as she is concerned you two are together forever"

Clark looked at her with sincerity. "Every time I try to think of me and Lana together, I see you and me. You do something to me. When I am near you, I feel stronger. "

He continued. "When I got my memories back, i never regretted what happened for one moment. We are meant to be together, there is a bond that connects us. Don't tell me you have never felt it"

"So what if I have Clark, you are with Lana. If she means that little to you, why are you still sleeping with her."

"Sleeping with her, we have never had sex." Clark exclaimed.

"Yeah of course you haven't" Lois replied with one of her disbelieving looks. But then she realised he was telling the truth. "Why not?"

Clark looked at her "because I would not make love to her when I have my powers. I was scared I would hurt her."

"Which powers, the ones I witnessed at the cabin? So are you a meteor freak?"

"No, I'm not. I'm from another planet." Clark said

"Tell me more because for some strange reason I believe you." Lois responded

Clark went on to tell Lois the whole story from his arrival and growing up with the Kent's. It was like a jigsaw puzzle. The pieces were finally falling into place for Lois.

"Clark, that is one hell of a history. Question is where do we go from here?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, Lois you could start by coming to sit next to me." Clark gave a sly smile.

"Ok, then. What do you have in mind?" Lois asked, reading his mind.

"Well Lois, we could sit and watch Tv or..."

"I think we should go for the second option." Lois climbed onto Clark's lap.

The next morning Clark woke up to find Lois lying in his arms. All the worries about his powers and hurting people had long since disappeared. He wished they could stay like this forever, away from everyone, just them alone without disruptions. Then he had an idea. He just hoped Lois would agree with it. He decided to broach it over breakfast.

"Lois, can I ask you something?" Clark looked nervous.

"Yes shoot!" Lois encouraged him

"Lois, What do you want to do now?"

"Well if you don't mind, can I just finish my breakfast first." Assuming Clark wanted a repeat performance of last night.

"No, Lois. I didn't mean that. What do you want to do? Things have changed. But I have an idea, hear me out."

Lois nodded, so Clark continued, "You have this once in a life opportunity to spend the next three months travelling the world, I think you should continue with this trip."

Lois was despondent on hearing this. She thought Clark would not give up on her after all they had experienced the last few weeks. She expected for Clark to beg her to go back to Smallville and she would have gone without a second thought. But here was Clark asking her to continue her trip

Clark realised she had misunderstood. "No, Lois. I want to join you on your trip, if that is what you want. "

"But what about your life in Smallville.?"

"I can do both. I will live my life in Smallville as normal but come and see you everyday and of course some nights. " He said with a smile.

Lois's face lit up. "You would do that for me."

"I would do anything for you. I just want to be with you. And to prove it, I'm going to go back to see Lana and tell her it is over."

Lois finally came to the realisation that her and Clark were together as boyfriend/girlfriend and he was committed to her alone. She was going to make the most of this trip especially the visits from a certain extra terrestrial.

"can we spend one last night together before you leave. " Lois begged.

"Of course, Lo. I wouldn't want to deprive you." He smiled

Clark and Lois said goodbye the following morning, but not without tears. Clark promised he would be back the next day but he had to sort this thing with Lana.

Clark arrived back at the Farmhouse. He opened the door to find his parents sitting at the table discussing his whereabouts. He had lied to them and told them he was going to stay with Pete. He didn't like doing it but he needed to be with Lois and they might not have agreed.

Unfortunately for Clark, Lana had phoned Pete after his parents revealed his 'supposed' whereabouts. Pete had tried to cover but Lana guessed he was lying. She had come round to the Kents in tears saying she was worried about him.

Jonathan started as soon as Clark entered the house. "Where have you been? We've been worried about you."

Martha rushed over and hugged.

"Look, I am sorry I lied but I was worried if I told you the truth you would try and stop me."

Martha looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I have fallen in love with someone. That is all I can say. Just to let you know it is serious and I would not take such a move likely. "

"Look Clark." Jonathan gave him the fatherly look. "You are eighteen, a little young to be in a serious relationship, but we know how you feel about Lana."

"I don't think you do. It isn't Lana that I am in love with." Clark replied.

"Then who is it? Lana is supposed to be the love of your life." Martha announced.

"I cannot tell you. It's complicated. But she is the most amazing woman in the world and I cannot imagine life without her. I am going to continue seeing her and will be living with her on a part time basis."

"We are not happy about this, Clark but we trust you will make the right decision. But you do owe Lana an explanation." Jonathan piped up

"I will tell Lana, its over but she must not know there is someone else. Like I said it is complicated, but its a risk I'm willing to take." Clark said with sincerity.

Martha and Jonathan were puzzled. Why was it such a mystery, but they had never seen Clark this settled, so went with their gut feeling that he knew what he was doing. She must be one special lady to have this effect on Clark. He would tell them when he was ready

Clark said as Lana approached him in the barn," Thanks for coming, I didn't wanna bother you at school."

Lana was angry, " Clark, you can spare me the speech about how sorry you are. I know you weren't at Pete's house."

"I need to be honest with you."

"Clark, that would be refreshing."

Clark had a serious look on his face. "I don't know any other way to say it but the truth is my feelings for you have changed."

Lana looked upset, "Clark, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me."

"I don't love you." Clark answered with honesty.

" I never meant to hurt you, but I have to tell you how I feel. It would not be fair to carry on."  
>Clark continued.<p>

Lana said. " I don't want another Clark Kent apology. It's over. Forever."

She stormed out. "Thank god, she got the message."

Clark was upset that he had hurt her but he had to do it. Lois was all that mattered to him. And she was waiting for him in Bali.

Lois was going to remain in Australia for a few more weeks but she got a call from Gemma, one of her old schoolfriends. She wanted to catch up and was on the Island for a few days. Lois had just got back after spending the morning with Gemma . Her cell rang. It was Chloe.

"Lois, you won't believe this, Clark has dumped Lana." Gossiped Chloe.

"Really, what happened." Lois tried to act surprised.

"He asked Lana to come over to the barn and then told her it was over but he didn't give a reason."

Just then Clark whooshed in the room. Lois looked and smiled, but warned him to stay quiet, mouthing that Chloe was on the phone.

Clark smiled. No doubt Chloe was ringing up with the news about him and Lana.

Clark couldn't help himself. He crept up behind Lois and started nuzzling her neck. Lois froze and started letting out little moans

"Any ideas why he did it." Said Lois just trying to keep the conversation going, even though she was distracted.

"Well I did ask him, but he muttered something about him and Lana not being meant for each other and he had just realised they were better off apart." Chloe added

"That's fair enough, he was being honest, better than stringing her along for another few months." Lois offered in his defence.

"Well they don't call me a reporter for nothing. There is definitely more to it and I am going to get to the bottom of it. He has been acting a little lovesick lately, you know the starry eyed, dreamy look. He must have someone else but who is she?" Chloe suggested.

"Whatever you think Chloe?" Lois just could not concentrating. Then Clark hit a rather sensitive spot, and Lois let out a very audible groan

"Am I interrupting something?" Chloe asked. "Have you got someone else there with you?"

"Actually I have. I've met this amazing man and we just cannot seem to keep our hands off each other." Lois stated.

Clark smiled to himself.

"Too much information! Is he looking after you well?"

Lois grinned naughtily. "You could say that, cuz. He really knows how to show a girl a good time. You would really like him."

"well I have to go. Clark will be amazed when I tell him you have snagged a man. He has always wondered how someone would put up with you."

"bye cuz"

Lois hung up and turned her full attention to Clark and to the bed.

Later, Clark and Lois lay in bed talking about the break up with Lana.

"Was it hard to tell her?" Lois asked  
>"No actually, it felt like a weight lifted, no more feelings of guilt. It had made me see<br>what is important and that is being with you." Clark said.

"Clark, I've been thinking. I don't want to continue things like this. I am coming back to Smallville with you today. I don't want to hide this relationship. It is nothing to be ashamed of. And your dad called today and asked if I would consider being his campaign manager when I get back. I agreed."

"Whatever you want, as long as I get to spend time with you."

"There will be plenty of time for that when we get home. Do you think your parents will let me live at the Farm again." Asked Lois hopefully.

"Why don't we keep things, hush-hush for a few days and test the water. My parents weren't exactly thrilled about my mystery woman."

"Good idea, Smallville. Now do I have to use my plane ticket to get home, or are you offering me a ride."

Clark smiled. "Let's roll."

Clark dropped Lois off in Smallville as she had a few things to get. He headed back to the Farm.

Chloe was waiting for him in the barn

"I was wondering when you would get back." Chloe asked outright. "Busy night, was it. Who is she Clark?"

Clark was a little annoyed at her direct attitude. Chloe was his friend but he felt she was crossing the boundary.

"I don't know what you are talking about. " Clark played innocent.

"You have another woman, don't you?"

"Even if I do have, I don't think it is any business of yours." Clark replied

"I beg to differ, Clark. You have broken my friends heart. I hope she is worth it."

"well for the record. I did not mean to upset Lana, but I cannot help who I am destined to be with."

"Destined to be with." Chloe snorted. "You are only 18. How can you know who you are destined to be with."

"Because it feels right. I have never felt anything like this before and I never will again." Clark said defensively.

Chloe was taken aback by this declaration of love. She had known him long enough to know when he was speaking from the heart.

"Can I meet her, I'm curious." Chloe asked.

"Soon. She will be coming around. My parents have a right to know who she is. I want to ask if she can move in."

"Move in. What is going on at the minute. Has the lovebug hit? You and Lois are both besotted."

"Lois...?"

"Yeah Lois has a boyfriend. They were eating each other alive by the sound of it when I was on the phone to her. He sounds like a right animal." Chloe sniggered like a schoolkid.

"I'm sure he is." Clark smiled. An animal, he had never thought of himself as being one of them

After Chloe left, he went back to the Farmhouse. His dad was there.

"Hi dad."

"Oh you have decided to grace us with your presence. We will have to charge you half rent. You never seem to be home much these days." Jonathan said sarcastically

"Don't be like dad, you don't understand." Clark retaliated.

"Yes, I do Clark, you have shacked up with some woman who you have probably known for five minutes. She might find out about your powers, are you willing to risk that?"

Clark looked sheepish."She already knows, I have told her everything. We have no secrets."

His dad was shocked. "What...? Are you under influence of Red k or hypnosis? After all the effort we make to protect your secret, you tell the first woman to come along."

"No, I have not been anywhere near Red K, it's called being in love. Is now a bad time to broach the subject of her moving in?"

"Move in, this isn't a brothel, son!"

Just then the door opened and Lois and Martha appeared. They had met in town. They could hear the screaming outside.

Jonathan looked at Martha and then Lois. "I'm sorry Lois, but would you mind leaving. We have some family business to sort out."

"I would rather stay, Mr Kent if you don't mind." Lois said politely. "This is to do with me as well."

Jonathan gave Lois a puzzled look. "What has Clark's new girlfriend got to do with you?"

"you're looking at her." Lois gave a coy smile  
>Jonathan looked at Martha, Clark and then back at Lois. "You two can't stand each other normally, when did this all change. "<p>

Clark stepped in, "When we went to the cabin after my memory loss, we spent so much time together. We realised there was something between us. It took getting my memories back to realise that I was in love with her."

"Clark, Lois. Could you give me and your mom a few minutes to talk this over."

"ok, dad. We will be upstairs if you want us." Clark replied.

"I think in the circumstances the barn would be better, don't you?" Stated his dad.

Lois and Clark went off to the barn like two children who had been sent to their room.

"So Martha, this must have been a shock to you." Jonathan grabbed her hand as they sat at the table.

"No, it wasn't to be honest. I had my suspicions when I saw how Lois was acting around Clark, I knew something had happened between them. Lois has just told me everything."

"And don't tell me you haven't seen the flirting between them since Lois arrived in town." Martha asked

"Flirting, more like bickering." He looked at Martha. "That's flirting... Question is what do we do now?"  
>Clark and Lois were like two nervous wrecks. They knew the answer would be no. Maybe they could not blame the Kents, they were just old fashioned.<p>

Five minutes later, they heard Jonathan shouting of them to come back into the farmhouse.

As soon as they got in, Lois piped up. "Look I know what you are thinking Mr Kent, this is some spur of the moment thing. It isn't. We love each other."

"Lois, we know that. What worries us is that you are both only 18 yrs old and very young to be this serious. But Martha has convinced me otherwise and we have decided that you can move in."

Clark's face lit up. "looks like I'm on the sofa again." He winked at Lois.

Jonathan interrupted. "There are ground rules. We do not want any creeping around behind our backs. If you want to, we will accept you sharing a room. And we want no funny business, well not that we know about anyway. We trust you are being safe."

Clark went red at that comment.

Clark and Lois were speechless. They did not know how to respond, except to smile and thank his parents for being so understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark and Lois were making the most of living together, especially today as his parents had gone away for a few days.

Chloe was thrilled to have her cousin back but never did get the full story of why Lois had returned. Chloe tried grilling Lois at every opportunity to find out about Clark's mystery woman but she would not tell her anything. Chloe figured it was because she was living with the Kents and did not want to rock the boat.

That particular day Chloe decided to go to see Lois at the farm, but arrived to find Clark in his boxer shorts in the kitchen with some strawberries and whipped cream in his hand.

He looked at Chloe and snapped. "Don't people ever knock round here?"

"What's up with you? Ah I see, your parents are away and you have moved your girlfriend in to play your obviously sordid games."

"Now you are just annoying me." Clark replied abruptly. "You are not my mother, so why do you act like it."

"you need to grow up and smell the roses, Clark. This woman has obviously got you under some type of spell."

Lois had heard all of this from upstairs and decided to step in. She was not going to let Chloe talk to Clark like that anymore.

Chloe ran to the bottom of the stairs, "Come down whatever your name is."

Just then Lois came down stairs wearing just Clark's plaid shirt which was covered in cream.

"What the hell..." Chloe almost died.

"well, cuz you wanted to meet Clark's girlfriend. Well here I am."

"Since when..." Chloe was very embarrassed, shocked and jealous " In fact don't tell me, i will leave you two alone. I obviously interrupted something."

Lois and Clark were a bit taken aback with Chloe's attitude. Clark thought she was just being protective of Lois and was worried that he would hurt her like he did Lana. Lois, on the other hand thought it was jealousy.

Lois did not know if Chloe was still in love with Clark, but Chloe had always been Clark's best friend and maybe she was worried that Lois's relationship with him would affect that relationship.

Whatever it was Lois decided to go and pay Chloe a visit. She went into Met U, in the hope that Chloe was in her dorm. She just hoped Lana wouldn't be there. It could be awkward if Chloe had spilled the beans to Lana.

She knocked on the door and moments later, Chloe came to the door.

"Hi Chloe, can we talk. I don't want to leave things the way they are."

Chloe opened the door, walked away leaving Lois free to come in.

"I hate when we don't talk Chloe. What exactly is bothering you about me and Clark?" asked Lois

Chloe looked hurt. "You could have told me. You and Clark were probably laughing behind my back. So much for your new man in Bali. It was Clark, wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was, he kept popping over to see me when he could." Lois smiled.

"He must have been keen to keep flying out to see you, must have cost him a fortune." Said Chloe, knowing full well that Lois would not know about his secret. After all he had kept Lana in the dark.

"Not when he goes by the Clark express. Pity he cannot fly yet! " Lois grinned

"He told you." Chloe was shocked and slightly jealous that someone else knew about Clark. She liked being the only one that knew his secret.

"Yeah he told me everything after I witnessed some of his powers at the cabin. It is hard to believe he is an alien. He is so human." Lois added

"You two couldn't stand each other a few months ago, now you can't keep your hands off one another. Are you sure it is not infatuation?. After all you are Clark's first serious girlfriend, well apart from Lana, but as far as I know nothing happened between those two." Chloe was rambling.

"Something happened after he lost his memory. Beneath all the bickering, there was an attraction which surfaced during Clark's amnesia. Maybe it made him let his guard down. This is not lust, well it is... but it goes deeper than that." Lois gushed.

"I cannot explain it, but it is like we are meant to be." Lois continued.

Chloe had to admit that Clark seemed to be in love with Lois. "Lois, I have known Clark like forever and I admit he has strong feelings for you, going by the signals he is giving off. I'm just worried that you two get hurt."

Lois got to the point. "And you're jealous aren't you?"

Chloe looked a little sad. "Yes, I am. It will take me a while to accept it. I have feelings for Clark as you know. But he has made his choice and there is nothing I can do about, he has made it perfectly clear we are just friends."

"Chlo, you and him are so close. He loves you and would trust you with his life. You can tell the way he talks about you. That won't change, but neither will my feelings for him. I just hope we can get back to where we were."

"Lois, I am happy that you have found someone, but just give me time to get used to the situation."

Lois hugged Chloe tightly. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Mind you, Lois. Lana may not be as understanding."

"Where is the ice princess anyway?" Lois inquired.

"She has moved into the mansion with Lex. She claims he offered her a free room as part of the Talon agreement, but I have my suspicions that there is more to it than that. " Chloe began

"There is an end of term ball on at Met U next weekend. Why don't you and Clark come? It would be the perfect opportunity to go public and the fireworks could be fun." Smiled Chloe.

"That's a deal. Please don't breathe a word to Lana." Lois begged.

"Ok I promise. " Chloe hugged her cousin.

Things had been a little easier since Lois cleared the air, although there was still a hint of awkwardness between Clark and his best friend. They hadn't seen much of each other whilst Chloe was at Met U anyway, although Chloe did make it home most weekends.

Lois ensured that her and her cousin still got to have girlie nights and shopping trips. As much as she loved Clark, Lois always maintained that it was healthy to spend time apart in a relationship.

Clark had not been surprised when he heard that Lana had moved in with Lex. He wasn't particularly overjoyed on hearing the news as he knew Lana would get hurt in some way. But she was an adult who was capable of making her decisions.

Clark was worried that he had pushed her into a relationship with Lex, but when he thought back he realised that Lana was spending a lot of time at the Mansion anyway before the breakup. You would think for the amount of time she spent there on Talon business that the Talon was a multinational corporation, not a little coffee shop in Hicksville, as Lois liked to call it.

Chloe had commented recently on the change in Lana since she moved into the mansion. She always arrived at Met U in a limousine, claiming at Lex's insistence, but even if it was Lana revelled in the attention it brought her.

She had also become very materialistic and often took Chloe on one her mega shopping blow out on Lex's credit cards. Chloe didn't like the new Lana and wondered if the Luthor's money and power had corrupted her or whether she had been like this all the time underneath that sweet exterior.

The night of the Ball arrived at Met U and it was going to be a busy night. Lana could not wait to show off her Swarovski crystal beaded dress and the jewellery Lex had given her. She literally was a million dollars. Life had changed considerably for Lana since the move. Lex was a very considerate boyfriend especially with the money. He ensured that she would not want for anything. She could tell that Chloe was jealous because she had been in a funny mood for the past few weeks.

Lana could not wait for the look on Clark's face at what he was missing, especially the breast enlargement that Lex had paid for. It would be a picture. No doubt Clark would have trouble controlling his feelings and would no doubt try and fight for her. She told Chloe that she hoped he would not make a scene, but she secretly hoped he would. She did not even know if she would go back to Clark when he begged for her to come back. He had nothing to offer her, compared to Lex.

It was going to be an interesting night.

Clark was in bliss. He got to spend loads of time with the woman of his dreams. His parents had been so understanding and welcoming to Lois. Prior to getting together with Lois, Clark always wondered if he would feel smothered he had someone living with him. Maybe he would have done with someone else, but not with Lois.

She was like a breath of fresh air. She loved him and seemed to be besotted with him and their relationship. But she never tried to change him, or tell him what to do. She was very laid back and accepting of most things. Of course they had their rows most couples did, including his parents, and they were one of the happiest couples around. The only downside of living with his parents were that they had to tone 'things' down occasionally, but since his dad started campaigning for Senate, his parents were away alot of the time.

Clark was looking forward to the Ball tonight especially when he could finally lay eyes on 'the dress' and in particular the woman in it. Lois could have worn a garbage bag and she would still be the most beautiful person in the world. However the dress is all Lois had talked about for the past week especially the fact she had got it half price. She loved her bargains.

Lois was taking ages to get ready. She wanted everything to be perfect. She wanted to please Clark like he always tried to do with her. She could not wait to see him in his tux, although she did prefer him with less clothes on. Her mind started wandering off as it did all the time since she and Clark got their act together.

She got her mind back on track. Clark was going to be late tonight, he had heard a news report to say about a major accident back in Smallville – a group of children had got trapped down a cave on a school trip. He wanted to go and help, and that obviously took priority over the Ball. Lois headed into Met U to get ready at Chloe's dorm.

The Ball was actually downtown and they had decided to be a little different and arrive in style in a Monster Truck. Lois always had to be different and was a closet fan of the Rallies. She arranged for one of her fellow fans to give her and Chloe a lift in his truck. Chloe was not too thrilled at first but then thought, why the hell not. Most people were arriving in limos and it was good to stand out from the crowd.

Unfortunately for Chloe and Lois – the truck would not start. Chloe was going to suggest that they get a taxi but she could see how keen on the idea Lois was to take the truck, she did not want to upset her. Clark would be a while anyway.

Lana and Lex had arrived a few minutes late so they could make a grand entrance. And it had the effect, Lana hoped. Everyone gasped when they noticed her dress and in particular how she was attached to the arm of one of the richest heirs in the US. Lana lapped it up. She could see a few women obviously making catty comments about her, but it was jealousy pure and simple.

Lex went straight to the stage and announced he would foot the drinks bill for the night. Everyone cheered. Lana loved the way people just fell at Lex's feet. He was so powerful. Lana was loving all the admiration people were giving her dress that she hardly noticed the arrival of Clark. She had to admit that he looked nice.

Clark arrived but could not see Lois, he was a little bit worried so he texted Lois to find out what was going on. His cell immediately bleeped to alert him that Lois and Chloe had been held up by twenty mins, but were on their way. Clark knew Lois was up to something. She was so unique and interesting, never following the crowd. That is one thing he loved about her, one of many things of course.

As he turned to go to the bar, the sight hit him and what a sight it was. He almost choked. Lana had obviously had a boob job .

God if the breasts weren't bad enough, the dress they were filling was. It looked like she had walked through a jewellery store. Talk about flaunting money. It just showed how shallow Lana had become. Thank god, he escaped from her clutches.

Lana could see she was having the desired effect. Clark did not know where to put his eyes, he could not meet her gaze. He had obviously realised what he was missing. She was going to make him pay for dumping her. She pretended she hadn't seen him and went up and give Lex a passionate kiss.

Seeing that kiss just proved to Clark that he was over Lana. There was not one ounce of jealousy. Lex was welcome to her. She was her own person and Clark was starting to realise that all along Lana had been a very selfish person, only interested in herself. Lois was just the polar opposite but where was she.


	5. Chapter 5

Lana excused herself to go to make sure her make up and new assets were looking perfect to make Clark feeling more jealous, if that was possible by the unsettled look on his face. Lex spotted Clark and decided to go up to him.

"Hi Clark, it is nice to see you here. I thought you might not make it with the Lana break up." Suggested Lex

"Why would that be Lex. If I remember rightly, I ended the relationship because it wasn't working out." Clark replied with conviction.

"So why exactly did you break up." Lex inquired.

"Lex, I'm not going to tell you the ins and outs but needless to say, I realised I didn't love her. I care for her as a friend, but I am not in love with her."

"Well Clark either you are an Oscar winning actor or you are telling the truth." Lex conceded.

"I have no reason to lie, but I will say one thing, if you hurt Lana you will regret it." Clark threatened.

"So you are jealous."

"Hell, no, but as I said before Lana is still a friend and I would protect all my friends." Clark stated.

"And Lex, her breasts look awful... How did you talk her into that one." Clark taunted Lex.

"It was her idea, makes her feel sexier. I love them."

"Well whatever floats her boat and believe me she would definitely float with those." Clark grinned

Lex thought he would be upset by the taunts but to him, it was obvious that Clark was over Lana. This made him feel happy. Lana was all his.  
>"Look Lex, I would love to stay and talk." Clark said sarcastically," but I am expecting my date."<p>

"Oh your date, this should be interesting. Anyone I know..." Lex asked

"You'll see" Clark smiled.

Moment after Clark left, Lana returned. She looked edgy.

"What's wrong, Lana. You seem a little preoccupied."

"No Lex. I'm fine. Just going to mingle." Lana said as she set off to find Clark again.  
>Lana could not find him anywhere in the Hall, so she decided to try the car park.<p>

She went out and found him looking lost at the edge of the car park. He was obviously devastated by the sight of the love of his life with his arch enemy. He couldn't handle it. He looked so on edge.

"Clark, don't leave" Lana shouted

He turned round and saw Lana running towards him and it was a pretty embarrassing sight. She was going to knock herself out if she wasn't careful. 'Never heard of a bra' Clark found himself saying to himself.

"Leave, I'm not going to leave." Clark looked at Lana

"I know it is difficult for you to handle seeing me with another man." Lana tried to look concerned

"Difficult... What is difficult about it. You are my ex girlfriend. You are free to date who you want. I don't agree with your choice much, but it is YOUR choice." Clark stated.

Lana could see Clark was uncomfortable. "You cannot lie to me Clark. I can see you're devastated."

"Well, Lana. You don't know me very well. I am not devastated or jealous or angry or anything. You are a big girl now." Literally, Clark thought to himself, trying not to laugh. "You do not need my permission to have a boyfriend."

Clark continued. "And if you don't mind, could you leave me alone. I'm waiting for someone."

Lana knew what was going on. "Clark, you cannot hide from me. I know you are making up a date for my benefit or did you pay someone to date you."

"Yeah, that's right Lana. I couldn't possibly fall in love with anyone like you. Thank god for that. If I was I would probably arrive home to find my pet bunny in a pan of boiling water. You are such a..."

Just in the middle of Clark's sentence there was a roar of an engine and Clark and Lana looked up to the sight of a monster truck.

The door of the Truck opened and Lois jumped down into Clark's waiting arms. Lois planted a kiss on C lark's lips and he responded forgetting that they were being watched. Then Chloe followed. Lana saw everything and she stood with her mouth wide open in shock. Just before Lana had a chance to react, Lex appeared with a large smile on his face.

"Lois, Chloe, you too really need to make an entrance." Lex grinned.

He and Clark were no longer friends but the events of the night had made him one happy man. Even if Lana did want Clark back, she couldn't have him. Going by the body language and the chemistry, Clark and Lois were the real thing. In fact he had to admit, they made a nice couple.

"Come on Lana, there is someone I want you to meet." Lex said as he grabbed Lana's hand to guide her back into the hall.

Lana was frozen to the spot. Of all people for Clark to pick for to try to convince Lana that he was over her. Well it wasn't going to work. Clark loved her, not Lois.  
>Lana had no choice but to go with Lex.<p>

It didn't matter as she decided to play things cool with Clark. She was going to watch Clark and Lois attempting to convince everyone they were a real couple. Should be a laugh, she thought to herself. Clark did not like Lois so he must have had to scrape the bottom of the barrel to get her as a date.

Once Lana had left, Clark finally got the chance to have a proper look at Lois in her dress. And just as he imagined, she was the most beautiful woman there tonight and the dress subtlety added to her natural beauty. It brought out the colour of her eyes. It was at this moment that Clark knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Once inside Lois headed to the restroom with Chloe. Clark pondered the greatest mystery in the world – why did women spend so long in toilets and why did they always feel the need to go in twos. He concluded that there were lots of things that he would never understand about women.

Clark thought this was the perfect time to run an errand and whooshed off. He returned before came back.

She would not suspect a thing...

Clark and Lois hung out with Chloe. Her date was a bit of a mystery. She just said he was arriving late. At that point a young man approached them. Chloe ran upto him and kissed him.

"Hey guys, can I introduce you to Jimmy Olsen. We met last year during my internship and he has come back to do some freelance work at the Planet." Chloe said proudly.

They all introduced themselves. "What is it you do, Jimmy" Lois inquired.

"I'm a photographer, well just a hobby at the minute but trying to break into the big time. Chloe has told me so much about you two." Jimmy smiled.

Lana dragged Lex onto the dancefloor right in the view of Clark.

"That is so desperate" Lois smirked at Chloe. "She is still madly in love with you Clark."

"Don't be silly Lois. She is with Lex. Anyway she can be as desperate as she wants. There is zero chance of me and her getting back together. She just needs to get the message." Clark suggested.

The Hall was packed and all the dry ice was making Lois feel a little nauseous, so she decided to go out for some fresh air. Clark followed her.

He found her around the side of the hall.

"What's up Lo.? You ok?"

"Just feeling a little claustrophobic in there. I only need a few minutes. Just wait with me if you like" Lois said

"Well, I haven't got anywhere else to be. " He smiled grabbing hold of her. "Am I making you feel more claustrophobic.?"

"well this is the kind of invasion of my personal space that I don't mind. " she smiled, as she pushed him down the nearby alley.

"What are you doing? Hope you are not trying to seduce me. Not with all these people around about." Clark asked hopefully.

"What type of girl do you take me for Clark."

"the type I fell in love with." Clark replied as he responded to her advances, pushing her up against the nearest wall.

Chloe noticed Lana's reaction to Clark and Lois's disappearance. She became very edgy and started trying to get rid of Lex, so she could follow Clark.

Lex went to the bar so Chloe asked Jimmy to come and meet Lana.

"Hi Lana, enjoying yourself?" Chloe said. "Can I introduce you to Jimmy, my boyfriend."

"Chloe, that's great. I am finally glad you have met someone who is available. You must be over your infatuation with Clark, are you?" Lana suggested.

What a *****! Chloe thought. "Well I am over Clark, but I guess you're not. You are like a cat on hot bricks." Chloe fought back.

"I don't know what you mean." Lana replied defensively. "Let's face it Chloe. I would just have to click my fingers and he would come back running. But he cannot have me though. I'm with Lex now. He will just have to learn to accept it."

"He already has Lana. Lois has changed his life. Those two are meant to be together. Hard to believe all the squabbling of the past year was actually flirting. You do not stand a chance. He has barely noticed you're with Lex."

"Yeah right, I am not going to fall for the 'Clark's in love with Lois' routine. He is only doing it to make me jealous. It is a bit pathetic really."

"Well if that is the case, Lois and him are taking this acting thing a bit far. Because knowing them they are probably outside 'propping up the nearest wall'. They cannot keep their hands off each other."

Lana stormed off to see Lex. She could not believe there was anything between Clark and Lois. There was no obvious chemistry.

"Hi Lana, have you been catching up with Chloe. You two looked as though you were having a fight. Is everything ok?" Lex asked

"Yeah Lex, I think she does not agree with us being together. She said something about Clark still having feelings for me. It made things a bit awkward, as I told her I am with you now and her and Clark have to accept it." She kissed Lex on the cheek.

Lex laughed. "You're kidding. Chloe must be blind. There is no way Clark is still holding a torch for you. Anyone can see that him and Lois are head over heels in love with each other."

Lana could not believe what she was hearing. Even Lex had fallen for the pretence.

She was furious and decided to go and out and confront them and to tell Clark, that he had to grow up and move on.

Lois and Clark were just coming out the alley after their little tryst, when Clark asked Lois to go and sit down in the Grounds.

Lois smirked. "Tired you out, have I Smallville?"

"Yeah you have, after all I have to regain my energy for later... for all that dancing, I mean. No seriously I want to talk" Clark said

Lois was curious and sat down.

"Lo, this past month or so with you has been the best time of my life. I grew up feeling different to everyone, even though my parents did the best they could. But meeting you has made me feel human, as though I finally fit in."

"Oh Clark, I love you."

"I love you too, Lo and I could not bear to be without you. We are together forever. No one messes with Lois and Clark. Now what I am really trying to say, but not very well, is..."

At that moment, Clark got down on one knee and held out a small box.

"I know what I want in life. You have made everything clear. I want to be with you every waking moment, not as your boyfriend, but as your husband."

Lois smiled at his bumbling proposal, "So basically you are asking me to marry you."

Clark looked into her eyes. "Yes I am. There is no hurry, it does not have to be next week, next month or even next year. I can wait."

Lois burst into tears and said without hesitation. "The answer is and always will be yes. I will marry you."

Lana was just storming out the building slowly followed by Lex when she saw Lois sitting on a seat in the middle of the Grounds. Clark was on one knee holding a small box.

"What the hell is he doing?" Lana screamed. "That should be me"

Lana ran off back into the hall, closely followed by Lex who was more than a little annoyed by Lana's outburst.

He grabbed Lana and stopped her in the doorway.

"What was that all about Lana?" Lex asked. "I thought you were over Clark, or at least that is what you told me."

"You don't understand Lex. Clark and Lois are not meant to be. I wouldn't want them to make a mistake. It has just caught me off guard. It is the last two people that I would expect to get together. " Lana was ranting.

"Lana, what does it matter? Clark and Lois are old enough to make their own decisions and mistakes." Lex snapped back. "I'm beginning to wonder if we are meant to be. It is obvious that you are still holding out for Clark."

Lana panicked and realised, that she could lose Lex if she did not do some damage control.

"Lex, I didn't mean it the way that sounded. Clark and I are in the past, honestly. I hope you can believe me."

"I want to, Lana but I am finding it hard to at the moment. Give me time." Lex replied

"Well, Lex to prove it..." Lana got on one knee.

"Will you marry me? I want to be with you forever." Lana begged Lex desperately.

It was her only chance to hang onto something important, and Lex's money was important.

Lex smiled. "Of course I will Lana...". He was taken aback by the proposal but always got what he wanted, and at that moment, Lana was what he wanted.

He might get bored with her in a few years but time would tell. He could always replace her with another Mrs Luthor.

Clark and Lois went back into the Hall and announced to a screaming Chloe that they were getting married. She had finally realised that her cousin and best friend were meant to be.

She looked at Jimmy and knew he was the one, and she could finally put her infatuation with Clark to bed, well not literally of course.

"How do you think your parents will take it and the General." Chloe asked with a grin.

Clark and Lois replied in unison. "Well that's another story.!"

THE END


End file.
